chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Chip's Challenge talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- How to add new cell to template...? I'm trying to add a cell for the highest recorded time (bold is the official term), but I can't seem to do it. I tried to simply add it in to an existing level template, which did nothing, and then go to the template itself and add another cell with "Bold time" in it, which only ends up copying the text that was in the original template's cell (Unknown), regardless of what I put in a level's template. This doesn't happen with the rest of the cells; I would like to know how to do this. Octavarium64 17:36, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't think there's a problem anymore, but you have to make sure that when you add a new cell, the parameter in the } has to be changed to }. 00:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Article voice? Many levels have a personal voice. They use "you" and often are biased on whether it's easy or hard. Should this be changed to reflect NPOV, etc? 00:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC) List of CC1 levels I think a page should be made that is a list of all CC1 levels, or else have it as a section on the Chip's Challenge Level Pack 1 page. I already tried to create this as a separate page (List of Chip's Challenge Level Pack 1 levels), and I had THE ENTIRE LIST typed up, but when I clicked Save it took me to some other page, and to make a long story short, it erased everything... So at the moment I don't feel like typing it up again... :-) Pillowpc2001 14:02, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Hint: it's in Category:Levels. 01:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, I see that now, but I still think it might be nice to have a list of just the CC1 levels (in numerical order, instead of alphabetical), since eventually when CCLP2 levels and custom levels have their own page, that levels category could become quite cluttered for someone that just wants to see CC1 levels... Pillowpc2001 01:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::OK, that's a good idea. 02:14, 11 December 2008 (UTC) What to add? Hi. I've decided to come here since I haven't done anything CC related in a while :P And I was wondering are we adding the following: * Custom level sets * CCLP2 level guides * Tilesets * Sound effects * Users Thanks. Geochip1 14:24, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Template for drawing custom "levels"? With the images I've uploaded, and its transparency, it is no longer necessary to upload an image for every "custom level" that is used for demonstration! For example, see Controller and Boss Glitch for an example of how you can draw custom levels to demonstrate, in this example, a situation that might lead to a glitch. Should there be a template for this, or is it too complicated? 01:28, 7 December 2008 (UTC) More Screenshots I've added screenshots of levels 51-100 of CC1, if someone wants to make a page for them... :P Geochip1 02:38, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Slide delay If anybody wanted information on slide delay in order to make the page, there's always David Stolp's site: Go to the bottom, and select "dr. pieguy explains slide delay". Octavarium64 18:29, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Programs category I think a Programs category is needed - I'd add it myself, but I'm not sure how to add a category... Pillowpc2001 21:21, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I thought I figured it out, but now I'm not so sure - I added 2 pages so far to the Programs category, but the Program category page itself doesn't exist. Shouldn't that page contain the list of all pages within the category? Pillowpc2001 21:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Click on the redlink, and it will automatically gather all pages with the tag Category:Programs, and then ask you to provide a caption. I did that, and also added ChipCap to the list, making three. Octavarium64 21:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks... Seems somehow this talk page got added to the Programs category. Any way to remove a page from a category? Pillowpc2001 00:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I figured it out - in your post, you typed Category:Programs with the brackets around it, so it added it to the category... I fixed it now. Pillowpc2001 00:52, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Edit number 2,000! This is my 2,000th edit. End of transmission. :P Octavarium64 22:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Adding Another Rating Scale Should we add another scale for rating the difficulty of levels? I'm thinking we could have a scale for how hard it is to just solve the level ("solving difficulty") and another for how hard it is to execute the bold ("optimization difficulty"). Other scales might also be possible, but probably not so useful (like "difficulty of finding the bold route") or easy to judge. Granted, it would require some work to evaluate all the levels again, but it could be done gradually over some time and the end result would give a better classification of the levels. It would be interesting and even useful to see which levels are high on one scale and low on the other, and of course the easiest levels would be low on both and the hardest would be high on both. How about it? Miika, 14 April 2010 Checkerboard? Seriously, I passed a mere little 3 hours on Checkerboard I, 13 tries including 8 or 9 stupid deaths, and it's certainly not the hardest level I've played up to now. It was quite a pain to determine the path, but I started with only 2 hints: The number of blocks to be used and rooms 8-9 of the water section, which I would have probably found out by myself. Are we misevaluating levels or have I really gotten that much better? I spent 4 hours on Icedeath (to give one simple example amongst others) and it was really more painful than Checkerboard. Can you guys put me back on track? I guess Checkerboard was more of my kind because it was kind of fair, but I don't even consider this as an excuse... Also, we DO have 500 articles, so you might want to edit the Community Corner. And the Main Page as well ;) : Well, what I find so difficult about Checkerboard is the length and the abundance. Sure, it isn't very hard in the reflex department. In my opinion, it's like On the Rocks + Chips on the Blocks (which is a quite devious combination if you ask me). I also find Icedeath easier because, it's significantly shorter, and if you remember the successful steps (or write them down), it's somewhat easy. Those are just my two cents. : While we're on the subject of hard levels, here are all the 5-star rated levels in CCLP2. They are Blocked Trap, Checkerboard I, Cloner's Maze, Cypher II, Exit Chip, Turn Turn Turn, Warehouse II, and Yet Another Puzzle. Blocked Trap isn't really that hard, but it requires some guesswork. Cloner's Maze is quite a challenging puzzle, but you can't really' mess up, the only problem is taking too long (akin to Doublemaze or Stripes?). Exit Chip is filled with lots of hidden tiles, so it's like Icedeath in that you'll learn from your mistakes, but you will make a lot of them. Turn Turn Turn I've never really found that hard, so I don't know why Andrew gave it a five... Warehouse II is a very long Sokoban level. And Yet Another Puzzle contains and somewhat devious trick plus an actual straightforward puzzle that's challenging as well. So, the only levels I'd be worried about are Warehouse II (122) and maybe Cloner's Maze (147). Geochip1 01:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe Exit Chip should be a 4, as you learn quickly, and in some situations (block in the south area) you're forced to figure out the trick. Cloner's Maze requires a lot of thinking, either a long time in the earliest solutions or a well-planned collision; if you mess up, it's hard to tell that you have - particularly, leaving behind the chip by the start is a tricky move to catch. :: Turn Turn Turn requires a lot of planning, and it's very easy to get killed on the way to the exit because of the tanks switching in front of toggle walls and behind traps. :: I guess Cypher II should be a lot simpler, since once you figure out there's probably a letter made by the blocks in the first room, it could only be M or W...which was my hint for Rock. Octavarium64 02:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Also note that since the levels were voted on for fun, that levels as arbitrarily difficult as Icedeath wouldn't make in it. So, I guess you could say CCLP2 is easier, just because there was input from many fans instead of the few people that designed CC1. Geochip1 16:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC)